moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vael'sha Shadowweaver
“Your presence is an honor to me. And therefore, I must thank you for taking time to accommodate me and speak with me.” - Vael'sha Shadowweaver Appearance Vael’sha has an oblong face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sharp jawline. Her silvery orbs are a large almond shape which are framed with dark azure lashes. Resting above are her elongated eyebrows which are generally arched upwards as if she’s constantly curious about something. She has a long, elegant nose which is often tipped upwards towards the sky. Her thin lips often twisted up into an impish grin, wicked smirk, or a polite smile. The latter is usually spread across her face when she is meeting new acquaintances or strolling about a city. Long and thick cerulean tresses frame her fair face. It’s usually worn down with some of her locks pushed back behind her elongated ears. Vael’sha’s skin is smooth as if it has been well treated her entire life, except for the several scars that mar it. Along her left cheek runs a pale, thin scar; it starts at the bottom of her tattoo and runs to the edge of her nose. There are a considerable amount of other scars but they appear fainter than the one running along her cheek and can only be seen in a certain light. Two facial tattoos adorn her face and represent that she is of age; they resemble blades. The tattoos are drawn in dark lavender ink contrasting against her fair pink skin. Her left ear has a sizeable chunk missing from the tip, it looks as if it was torn off. There are several feathers weaved and braided into her hair, each looking as unique as the last. They vary in color, shape, and size. Metal piercings adorn each ear, silver hoops are looped through each lobe. Attached to these loops is an array of colorful feathers. A single stud is pierced through the tip of her right ear. Vael’sha is of average height for a female Kaldorei; she stands at an even seven feet. Her body is considerably thin, although she has developed muscles over her years within the Sentinels. It seems as if she has started to lose some of the muscle from not keeping up with her regular training. Scars mar her entire body from head to toe, but most are paled. There is a fresh scar on between her throat and collarbone where it looks as if she’s been bitten. Someone who is more familiar with bite wounds might be able to identify that it was from something canine. Vael’sha often keeps her neck covered nowadays as if to avoid showing this particular scar. Along her right leg, there are several long scars that look as if they’ve been caused by a creature with claws. Accessories Vael’sha wears a small pin with the insignia of Silver Circle on it. She has two rings hanging from a silver chain around her neck. One is a golden ring with two birds sat on top of it -- that looks as though they are ready to take flight -- and a nest in between the two fowl; inside the nest sits an egg which is represented by a single, glossy pearl. And the other is a snake fashioned out of silver and formed into a ring. The snake looks to be eating its own tail; its silver skin has slits engraved along it to resemble scales. Eyes made out of two star rubies resemble eyes. Weapons Skylord's Spellblades Given to her by the Druids in Lorlathil were a pair of twin daggers blessed by the town's Druids of the Talon. The weapon consists of a double edged blade around 8 1/2" long and 1/4" wide forged of obsidium. The outside of the blade is inscribed with green runes that help as a source to draw upon natural energy from. Dyed leather strips are wrapped around the hilt of the dagger which dangles downward with a variety of feathers attached. These blades are generally sheathed at Vael'sha's waistband. Organizations Sentinel Army As a commander within the Sentinels, Vael’sha’s mother, Nyfania Duskarrow, had always urged her towards following in her footsteps. Though she did not often visit as her duties kept her busy, Vael’sha was trained vigorously when her mother did come back to Ashenvale. The path laid before her never seemed to consume her, but there was little else she found interesting as a calling besides one as an alchemist. However, her mother had made it perfectly clear that she did not approve of any such profession other than that of an enlisted in the Sentinels.' Once she was of age, Vael’sha traveled to Astranaar where she began training alongside her sisters in arms. It was there that she met Kage Windwhisper, shortly becoming inseparable afterwards. Both Kaldorei quickly learned that they had a knack for scouting and sneaky affairs rather than brute force. Nyfania was pleased with how her daughter had found a calling within the Sentinels and requested that both Vael’sha and Kage be trained in the arts of an Outrunner.' For the majority of her time in the Sentinels, Vael’sha ran messages to and from different elven cities dotted along Kalimdor. But there were occasions when she was called to scout enemy territory or thrown into a fight where she held her own. During which time, she found a strong camaraderie with her fellow sisters.' When the Third War was upon them, Vael’sha and Kage were posted with a small squadron of other Sentinels who were to guard an encampment in Hyjal. She didn’t get to see the front lines of battle, but it was something she was grateful for after hearing what had happened. Nonetheless, the Outrunner did fight their fair share of demons that wanted to ransack the supplies and injured that they were to guard. Vael’sha witnessed several of her close friends succumb to the fel-tainted creatures during the span of the war. It was only after the Third War was over that she decided to resign from her post and follow her true calling of becoming a druid. League of Lordaeron Her time with the League was very brief. She joined when approached by Maddock and was part of their recon division. For a short time, she was stationed with them and helped during the events of the Broken Doll, and attended a gala within the city of Dalaran. However, she lost contact with Maddock and afterwards separated from them. Silver Circle Vael’sha first heard of the alluring group of Kaldorei when she saw leaflets posted about Darnassus detailing the group’s ideals and interest in recruiting. After expressing her intent of meeting the leaders, she sought out Malyndros Oakenwing in Darnassus. Shortly after she was inducted into the Circle.' From the beginning it was clear to her that the one thing that they lacked was numbers, so she took it upon herself to deal with recruitment of other Kaldorei. And in the meantime, she met with the others who had already joined and discussed what plans they had in establishing the Circle. Fewayen Nightfury was not whom she expected when she met the leader of the Order, though she clearly had very strong traditional ideals the other woman seemed very lenient as well.' In one of their first campaigns, they were led to the Barrens by Vael’sha, after being told in a letter from Malyndros that there was something of interest there. Though he went no contact for weeks at a time, which led them to be more worried over his location rather than what they were to find. Nonetheless, they found several magical sigils traced into the dirt and a Kirin Tor tabard.' Before they even had a chance to travel to Dalaran, Malyndros returned with news that they were to be sailing to The Grey Hand’s base in preparation for the Dance of the Dead. Several of the allied Order’s members had been marked by the Forsaken as well as Malyndros’ name being listed too. Before embarking, Vael’sha was made Envoy of the Silver Circle and given the duty of diplomatic negotiations during their journey. It was on the ‘Talon of the Sea’, Oakenwing’s inherited boat, that Vael’sha met William Silverwood.' During their time with the Grey Hand, friendships were forged between both members of either Order. Vael’sha spent the majority of her time assisting with readying alchemical concoctions. During this time, Malyndros and a few others were captured for Day of the Dead. Silver Circle participated in helping track down those who were taken although there were several mishaps. Afterwards, Vael’sha was given the rank of ‘Warden of the Hunt’, so that she could lead the Quarter of Hunt within the Silver Circle, in addition to being the Envoy. Instead of returning to Kalimdor, Silver Circle traveled to Blasted Lands and set up camp with Dor’serrar within the Tainted Forest to keep an eye out on the Iron Horde. They worked together to minimize the amount of orcs and gather intel on their enemy. However, the absence of Feyawen and Malyndros left the only remaining members in charge of Silver Circle to be Tari Brightwater and Vael’sha Shadowweaver. They decided that disbanding the Order until Feyawen or Malyndros came back was the only option. Dor Serrar It was Vythix Nythensic who introduced Vael’sha to ‘The Eternal Blade’, Dor’serrar in the tongue of the Kaldorei. She had heard of the previously, but never had more than a brief exchange until he invited her to help rescue Sylvael Shadowheart from an orcish clan that took her hostage.' As Vael’sha and Vythix grew closer together and a romance budded between them, they rarely went into a fight without the other. As a result, she spent a lot of time with Dor’serrar despite not being an official part of their Order she was recognized as part of their family. It was after Silver Circle fell apart that Vael’sha joined Dor’serrar officially. Although it was only briefly due to her disappearance during the events in Draenor. When she returned, she resigned from the Order in a letter to Jalcynter Swiftshadow. Thera'na Shalla It came to a surprise to many when Vael’sha decided to be apart of the newly formed Kaldorei Order under command of Outrunner Sylvael Shadowheart. Her disappearance had left her on bad terms with her former mate, Vythix Nythensic. However, the Druidess seemed to care little about how the strain on their relationship would affect her time with Thera’na Shalla.' The members were a mix of familiar and unfamiliar faces, though Vael’sha went out of her way to get to know each of them personally. When they travelled to Winterspring to investigate a series of strange events involving the animals there, it became clear that they were dealing with Allenara, which many of them had encounter back in Dor’serrar. When Allenara tried to escape after being partially wounded, Vael’sha and another member of Thera’na Shalla dove in after her through a portal. For the next week, they were tortured brutally by the deranged Highborne and eventually rescued by the rest of the Order. Afterwards, Vael’sha was promoted to Falah’delar, or Balance Keeper, and served as one of Thera’na Shalla’s commanders and their envoy.' The increase in demons within Felwood caused Thera’na Shalla to be stationed in Ashenvale to protect the border. A series of attacks from Satyr led the elves further into the fel-tainted woods to investigate what the cause was which eventually they discovered was the Foulhoof Clan.' When it was announced that brave soldiers would be going to the Broken Shores to fight back against the Legion, Vael’sha traveled with William Silverwood after learning that Vythix and Sylvael had set off to help. In a final stand, Vythix sacrificed himself to help protect the various Kaldorei Orders that fought back the demons. After witnessing her former mate detonate in an explosion of Light, the Druidess went feral. She rescued William Silverwood from a Felguard and fled to the ship they had arrived on, only to crash into the shores of Val’sharah where she spent weeks slowly descending into madness.' It was Aratharal, one of Thera’na Shalla’s commanders, and Amohranth Sunderclaw who found her in the cave. It took the force of Sunderclaw to take down the feral Druidess and carry her back to Lorlathil where she was ordered to rest until she had recovered her mind. Vael’sha participated in several campaigns to drive back the forces of the Legion, however she announced her departure from Thera’na Shalla months after Vythix’s death. Her heart simply wasn’t in it anymore, the Order was just a constant reminder of her beloved. Shadowtalon Company It was a bit of a strange step back into the realm of Stormwind and join one of the military organizations there. Since her joining, Vael'sha has made several friends and close confidants. Her time with them is sometimes more sparing that she would like it to be, however it is necessary to split her focus. Friendships & Relationships Vythix Nethynsic Like two sides of the same coin, Vythix and Vael’sha were intrigued by one another from their first meeting. The Druidess came across him after a friendly skirmish between another member of Dor’serrar and offered her assistance in healing him. He attempted to decline but Vael’sha was not one to give up, leading to a competitive match of quips and banter between the two of them. She expected that to be the last time she saw him, but they kept running into each other in Darnassus night after night. They grew very close to one another, learning that they were similar despite the racial difference. Both donned themselves with the title of ‘Silvertongue’, showing their prowess with words by brawling each other with retorts and subtle wit. On the battlefield, they danced in time with one another without so much of a word as their next move. It seemed as if they could predict what the other would do. During a campaign in Feralas, Vythix proposed the idea of being mated to Vael’sha to which she accepted. They exchanged gifts, Vael’sha gave him an eternium rose and Vythix gave her a polished gem in the shape of a wing. When stationed in Blasted Lands, the two often snuck back to Stormwind and got into mischief. Vael’sha’s disappearance shortly after heading through the portal to Draenor was devastating for the Worgen. He waited months for her return but after so long he assumed that she had perished while on a mission. During her absence, he grew close to another worgen, Zeril, and eventually they became mates. But the Druidess wasn’t dead, she had just been captured so learning of how her former mate moved on without her left her bitter towards him. Their next few encounters with each other were filled with nothing but spite, though they both desperately still loved each other. It was difficult for the two to work together when Vael’sha joined Thera’na Shalla. They still ravaged the battlefield side by side yet there was a strain that everyone was able to sense. It lessened the more time they spent together, though a constant thorn in Vael’sha’s side was Zeril, who took the Druidess’ presence as a clear threat. Vythix and Vael’sha decided that they couldn’t continue on with the animosity between them and decided that they would be close to one another, just not romantically involved. The next few months within the Order was much easier for the two now that they had repaired their relationship. They spent time getting into trouble just like they had before, and helped each other with more personal missions that Thera’na Shalla wasn’t privy to. When Vael’sha learned that her former mate was sick, she spent every resource at her disposal to try to come up with a solution. Vythix left to the Broken Shore with Sylvael, so Vael’sha followed suit to make sure that he didn’t get himself killed. Unfortunately, there was little she could do when he sacrificed himself to save them. Her final memory of him being the same eternium rose that she gave him when they decided to be mates. Ectriel Silvershield While Vythix brought out the best in Vael’sha, Ectriel had quite the opposite effect. He had quite a reputation amongst the Storm Glaive of womanizing and getting into fights, though Vael’sha only took that as a challenge. She proposed to him the idea to spar with one another, but what was suppose to be friendly often took a turn and ended up with either or both of them being badly wounded. The two of them did their best to annoy the other, resulting in an underhanded competition. Ectriel thought her attracted to him, and Vael’sha thought him pathetic. But they grew on each other, finding fun in the antics they created rather than hatred. When Ectriel proposed that they court, she was very tentative as he did not seem trustworthy. But against her better judgement, she agreed partially because of her desire to flaunt someone else in Vythix’s face since they were on spiteful terms at the time. It was Vythix who told her of Ectriel’s fling with another woman. Vael’sha was less bothered by him finding someone new to toy with but she was highly offended that he would tarnish her name by sleeping with someone while supposedly exclusively courting her. She confronted him on the docks of Stormwind which led to a fight between the two of them. Though, they both called for backup from their respective Orders. The Stormwind Guards arrived just in time to witness the deranged Druidess sever Ectriel’s ear. Salaeth Starshatter A lunarshade priest that Vael’sha happened upon when in Darnassus. She became fast friends with him, amused by how timid he was. Their growing friendship was unexpected by appreciated in a time when Vael’sha found that she couldn’t speak openly to many about her concerns with Vythix. Salaeth offered her advice that helped ease her wounded heart. It was apparent to her that the Salaeth was entranced with her and wanted more than a friendship, asking her to court him. She tentatively accepted, still not quite sure if it was a good idea considering her lingering feelings for Vythix. Unfortunately, Vael’sha found that feelings for her former mate were far stronger than she had anticipated and thought it best not to continue her budding romantic relationship with Salaeth. William Silverwood Though the two had met during Vael’sha’s time in the Silver Circle, they didn’t get to know each other until far later. William shared similar ideals to her regarding the Worgen Curse. They spent time discussing the way land should be recaptured over drinks. It was one of her more professional relationships until the reinstatement of the Nordrassil Accord. Vael’sha spent far more time with William when he was named General of the Accord. They fought side by side several times, and she could think of almost no one better to watch her back. When it was discovered that the Legion was descending upon Azeroth once more, they were both distraught by the idea that they couldn’t help since all the ships had left port. Until it struck Vael’sha that the very ship they met on was hidden within the cliffs of Azshara - it’s master missing. They formed an ingenious plan to ‘borrow’ the ship and sail to the Broken Shores where they met up with Vythix, Sylvael, and the other Kaldorei Orders. During the fight on the beach, Vael’sha saved William’s life from a Felguard and dragged him back to their ship. She crashed it into the shore of Val’sharah however she managed to find a cave for them to rest in before being rescued. ' '''It’s not an uncommon sight to see the two of them drinking away their sorrows together. Vael’sha enjoys scratching behind the Worgen’s ears simply because she knows it is his weak spot. Merethyl Amarathella One of the commanders that served along with Vael’sha when they were in Thera’na Shalla. Both women came from a background of enlistment in the Sentinels. The Druidess immediately felt a level of respect for Merethyl, admiring how she carried herself and dedicated she was to her position.' Vael’sha recruited Merethyl onto a personal project to find a suspected idol of the Old Gods. During which she came to appreciate how well-versed in combat Merethyl was. There were few others in the Order she entrusted her life with but Merethyl grew to be one of those people. During their off duty time together, Vael’sha learned of Merethyl’s impressive gut for liquor. Sylvael Shadowheart The older Outrunner was someone she respected greatly if not because of Vythix’s close relationship with her. Though the two did not interact often, there was a mutual agreement between them to do what was in the best interest of Vythix. Vael’sha was granted the position of Falah’delar and Envoy of Thera’na Shalla under Sylvael’s leadership. Amorhanth Sunderclaw Vael’sha inducted Amohranth into Thera’na Shalla, showing him kindness that he hadn’t expected from those within the Order given his path as a Demon Hunter. Nonetheless, the Druidess was nothing but polite to him which earned her his respect. They fought together during the campaign to take back Ashenvale when the Legion invaded as well as on the Broken Isles.''' It was Amohranth who discovered where Vael’sha was during her absence from Thera’na Shalla. He was assigned as her personal bodyguard, intent on making sure that she didn’t get herself into too much trouble under his watch. There were many heated arguments between the two when Amohranth discovered just how often she managed to slipped out without telling him first. Even after the Order’s dissolution, the two stayed in contact as they grew to be close friends. For a short time Vael’sha joined the Crescent Glaive with the intent to remain with Amohranth. But the Order’s values differed from her own and she thought it best to leave. Even so, both did their best to keep in touch despite Amohranth fighting on the Broken Isles and Vael’sha returning to Eastern Kingdoms. = Huttser Swope One of the General’s that led Nordrassil Accord alongside William Silverwood. When helping out the Accord, Vael’sha met Huttser and became fast friends with sensible Worgen. Huttser, William, and Vael’sha often spent time in Stormwind promoting the Accord when they weren’t stationed somewhere. Samuel "Reggad" Alberic A strange pair, bound together by their similar demeanor, the two of them found themselves almost inseparable between the missions they embarked on. However, Vael'sha didn't think much of Samuel upon first meeting. She wrote him off to be comparable to any other typical citizen of Stormwind, with the caveat that he was her superior within the 177th. Though her opinion change rather quickly after an outing within the Arathi Highlands. She found herself comfortable among his company, a rarity for the poised Druidess. They discovered that they had similar personalities, and all too similar pasts, which only spurred Vael'sha to seek his company despite lack of private ops at times. Their close friendship eventually developed into something more due to the undeniable chemistry these two had. Though, their troubled pasts and the restrictions that Samuel faced as a Lord of Gold Coast were more than enough to make the Druidess wary of any sort of courtship between them. After Samuel confessed his feelings, Vael'sha told him that she would only return the sentiment if he could prove that he would not fall prey to the same corruption that her former mate fell to, as well as receiving the blessing of Nathul Furlbrow, his liege lord. Not long after, Samuel asked for his blessings, which he received under the condition that the two of them were not to marry. Vael'sha, still highly skeptical of Furlbrow's decision, openly admitted her feelings and thus began the turbulent courtship between the two of them.Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids of the Talon Category:Alchemists Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Silver Circle